Doctor Quest
by spydalek
Summary: When the Doctor goes missing, his son, Tom Smith, goes on his trail. With his new friends Amelia Pond and Rory Williams, Tom has many challenges to face.  AU Series Five/Six!
1. Prologue

**Right, this is a new AU Series, that I will finish. Since I'm only going to do Series Five, and the Christmas Special maybe. I might end up mixing in two stories from Series Six (I do know what ones, so I have it planned!) as well, and I've added some of the books. **

* * *

><p><strong>DOCTOR QUEST:<strong>

** PROLOGUE:**

Tom Smith sat in his house, his wife and daughter were off having a daughter-mother day in London. It was Christmas Eve, and he was bored. His dad hadn't phoned, and his Aunt Sarah was busy with her Son and friends. There was nobody bothering him, even his other-relatives were busy. And well, he was the only member of M.I.10, which didn't please him.

* * *

><p>He sat around, listening to the news. Which was being read by the Master. He shook his head and looked again. It was the Master, he had taken over the TV! Tom stood up, grabbed his jacket and ran outside.<p>

* * *

><p>Sure enough, everybody was the Master. "Breaking news! I'm everybody! And everybody in the world is me!" came the Master's voice from the TV. Tom didn't like it one bit, not one bit. He quickly pulled out his phone and dailed Amy's number. "Tom? Have you seen? The Master, he's back!" came Amy's frantic voice when she answered. Tom frowned and said "Yeah, I know. I've seen. This is impossible."<p>

"You need your Dad." said Amy, and Tom nodded. "I know." He replied, "But I think he already knows."

"Oh, your Dad knows!" came a taunting voice. Tom turned round and found Saxon stood in the middle of a gang of the Masters. "Oh, I should have known!" said Tom, frowning. He flicked his phone down and put it in his pocket. "You and your Dad have always hated the Human Race!"

"And they were always you and your Dad's favourite." taunted Saxon, smirking. "Now there is no Human Race, only a Master Race."

"Shut up." hissed Tom, his hand reaching into his pocket. He produced his Sonic Screwdriver and aimed it at Saxon, who produced his Laser Screwdriver. "Laser Screwdriver, much better than Sonic." taunted Saxon, staring at Tom. Tom winked and said "Sonic always was better. And you know it." Saxon motioned for the gang of Masters to step back, and produced a sword from his pocket. Tom laughed and produced his Sword Hilt from his jacket.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Saxon was on the floor, blood on his body and Tom was stood over him. "Don't mess with me, Saxon!" he said, walking back into his house. He took a seat on the sofa and frowned. Then dailed the Doctor's number. Only to have the Master pick it up. "What do you want?" he said, bluntly. Tom rolled his eyes and said "Master, it's been a while."<p>

"Oh, Tom! Tom Smith? I bet you've grown up since I last saw you." came the Master's reply. Tom smiled and shook his head. "Listen here, Master, let my Dad go. Or I'll come and get him myself." he replied, bluntly. "Your son is outside, in a bloody mess. I'll do the same to you without thinking."

"Oooo! Your son sure is violent!" said the Master, to the Doctor on the other side of the line. "Listen, Smith, don't think you can order me around! You can come and get your Dad, but be prepared to see the worst." Tom shook his head and said "Fine, you win. I'll stay home. I won't come and save my dad."

* * *

><p>Later that Day, he stood in his Kitchen, with a can of Pepsi and his phone on the side. Katie and Amy were on their way back, but with the Master being everybody, they weren't getting very far. They were stuck at the National Museum in London, and were going to be there for a while.<p>

* * *

><p>He sat on the sofa and fell asleep, only to be woken by the sound of the Doors opening. "Amy!" he shouted, jumping from the sofa. Just as the Doctor appeared in the doorway. "Sorry, Son. I've had a hard day." he said, a slight smile on his face. "Do you mind if I stay here tonight?"<p>

"No, I don't mind." replied Tom, smiling. "But, we have to do one thing first. We have to go to the National Museum in London. My wife and daughter are there." The Doctor smiled and nodded. "Of course! Anything for my son." he said, grinning.

* * *

><p>Tom grabbed his jacket from the hallway, and a can of Pepsi from the fridge. Before joining the Doctor outside the TARDIS. "Ah, never thought I would see this again so soon." said Tom, smiling. The Doctor grinned and clicked his fingers, the doors opened. Tom grinned and said "Oh, you get more amazing each time I meet you." to the TARDIS. He stepped inside.<p>

**There, the end of the prologue. The next chapter is very long though, so be prepared.**


	2. The Eleventh Hour

**Right, here's the first chapter. Might have to say something here. Well, I will have to say something, it's my job :p**

**Anyway, between this, Glee and my AU Series Two (Which SOMEBODY is pestering me to complete :p), I also have revision. So don't expect this to be updated often.**

**Double anyway, this is an AU Series Five, titled Doctor Quest. For a reason which will become clear in this chapter. And it's not the normal Rory and Amy. They're teenage versions of themselves!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Eleventh Hour – Part One<strong>

Amelia Jessica Pond, a fifteen year old with dreams to travel among the stars, was sat on on a coach next to Rory Williams, fifteen years old and Amelia's boyfriend. They were travelling to the Museum of Leadworth with Miss White, their History Teacher. "So, you looking forward to it?" asked Rory, looking at Amelia. Amelia smiled, and replied with "Are you?"

"As if! History is boring." said Rory, looking at Amelia, her soft red hair covering one of her eyes. Amelia frowned and said "It depends on the sort of history though. I find the history of Leadworth so interesting."

"Alright Year 10, listen up!" came Miss White's voice. "You'll be doing a worksheet on the origins of Leadworth. So, be careful."

* * *

><p>When the coach arrived, Amelia and Rory were the first off. And the first in the museum. "Amelia! Don't go so fast, we've got a worksheet to do!" said Rory, as Amelia pulled him round the exhibits. "Sorry Ror, I just love this place." she replied, smiling. He laughed, and looked at a model of the old Leadworth. Then wrote a quick note on his worksheet. Amelia smiled, and wrote down a note on hers. "You know, Am, I can see what you mean by this place being interesting. I didn't realise that we had been founded by an Evacuee from London." said Rory, smiling. Amelia smiled back and they pulled into a hug. Old friends. Just as an shadow the shape of a snake was cast on the model behind them. The two of them pulled away, and looked at the shadow. "What is that?" asked Rory, scared. Amelia looked at him and said "A snake?"<p>

"In Leadworth?" countered Rory, completely scared out of his wits. "As much as I want to believe it's a snake, we don't have snakes in Leadworth." Amelia grimaced, and turned round. Only to face two strangers, a boy and a man, smiling at her. "Hello there, this isn't London is it?" asked the boy, grinning. The man smiled and said "No, didn't think so. That's the last time I let you in the TARDIS with Pepsi!" The two walked off, while Amelia and Rory stared at them confused. Amelia was sure she had seen the boy before though. "Who were they?" asked Rory, looking at Amelia. Amelia shook her head, "No idea." she said, before looking at the worksheet. "But, I guess we better get this worksheet done." Rory nodded, and started looking at the exhibits.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, they had finished the worksheet, and were sat outside the building. With Mr White, the other teacher helping with the trip. They were bored, and Amelia was staring at a blue box that she somehow recognised. She stood up, lured towards the box, by some sort of sweet music. She stepped over to the box, and smiled before she touched it. And the door swung open, to reveal the boy from earlier. "Amelia? Oh my god, I remember you." he said, smiling. "I can't believe I didn't recognise you earlier."<p>

"And you are?" she asked, confused. Tom smiled and said "Tom Smith, we met seven years ago. Big crack in your wall, Amy and I saved you from the Altraxi, and Prisoner Zero." He grinned again, and said "Have they given you anymore grief?" Amelia smiled and said "Tom, I do remember you. And no, we've had no more grief from anybody."

"Good, that forcefield has done some good." replied Tom, smiling. Just as the man from earlier appeared from the box. "Ah, Tom, you're out here. With..."

"Dad, meet Amelia Jessica Pond." said Tom, smiling. "I met her seven years ago." Tom's Dad smiled, and said "Well, I guess I'll just have to find out what's wrong with the TARDIS by myself. You two go and catch up." Tom smiled, and his Dad walked back into the box.

* * *

><p>"So, how are you doing?" asked Tom, smiling at Amelia. She smiled back and said "Oh, same old." She slipped into a frown "Nobody believed you were real."<p>

"I'm sorry." replied Tom, taking her hand. They turned to each other and Tom continued "You know I had to just leave, it was safer for everybody."

"I know." she said, sadness in her eyes. "But you could have sent some sort of e-mail, or letter!"

"Amelia, I've been busy." said Tom, sighing. "I'm really sorry about not getting in touch, though."

"Who are you?" snapped a voice from the behind the two of them. The two of them turned, and Miss White stood there. "And what are you doing here?" Tom smiled, he let go of Amelia's hand and said "Tom Smith, I'm a new student."

"Oh, I wasn't expecting you for another day or so." she replied, smiling, before scowling at Amelia. "Amelia, you should know better than to wonder off!"

"She was with me." replied Tom, grinning. Miss White looked at him, and said "Alright, but don't wonder off again!" Amelia nodded, and watched Miss White walk off. With the shadow of a snake. "Tom, do you see that?" she asked, pointing to the shadow. Tom looked at her, then followed her finger. He sighed "Nothing is ever simple around Dad." before pulling a sliver tube out of his pocket. His Sonic Screwdriver, modelled on his Dad's current version. "Alright, Amelia, let's get back to class." he said, with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the TARDIS, the Doctor was working underneath the console. Trying to get it to respond. Nothing happened, so he sighed, and stormed out of the TARDIS, grabbing his long coat. "Alright, have it your way." he said, as he opened the door. "I'll leave you alone and go see if I can find my son!" He walked out of the TARDIS, and slammed the door shut. The room suddenly started smoking.<p>

* * *

><p>The Doctor stepped out of his box, and sighed. Before walking into the museum.<p>

* * *

><p>"Right, who's this guy?" asked Rory, walking up to Tom and Amelia as they joined the rest of the group. Tom smiled and said "Tom Smith." before handing Rory his hand to shake. Rory shook it, slightly confused. "What are you doing with Am?" he asked, pulling Amelia away. Ever the jealous type, that was Rory. "Ror, it's fine. I met him seven years ago." explained Amelia, taking Rory's hand. "You'll always be my guy." Rory blushed, and Amelia turned to Tom. "Actually, I never asked, how did you get Miss White to believe you were a new student?" she said, confused. Tom grinned and said "The Mist. I've learnt how to manipulate it outside of America."<p>

"Missed?" asked Rory, confused. Tom shook his head, just as the Doctor walked over to them. "Ah, there you are, Tom." he said, grinning. He spotted Amelia and said "I never introduced myself properly earlier. I'm the Doctor, Tom's father." He grinned, and held out his hand. Amelia shook his hand, and smiled "Amelia Pond, and this is my boyfriend, Rory Williams."

"Very nice." replied the Doctor, with a grin. "Nice to meet you, Rory."

"Alright, who's this newcomer?" asked Mr White, joining the four of them. The Doctor smiled, and pulled his Psychic Paper, he flashed it at Mr White and said "John Smith, Health and Safety. I also happen to be Tom's uncle."

"Yeah, that's right." said Tom, smiling. "Uncle John was just reminding me I had to go home with him. Mum's just moved to America, and Dad's travelling the world."

"Oh, alright." replied Mr White, looking at the Doctor. They locked eyes for a moment, Mr White didn't trust the two newcomers. He blinked, and turned to Amelia, Rory and Tom. "Come on you three, we're just boarding the bus to get us back to school." he said, walking over to the entrance. The three nodded, and the Doctor said "Tom, I'll meet you at the school. Try and stay out of trouble. Please." Tom laughed, and said "Sure, Uncle John." with a smirk. The Doctor laughed and watched Tom, Amelia and Rory run off.

* * *

><p>Once the coach arrived back at Leadworth Secondary School, Tom, Amelia and Rory stepped off followed by the rest of the class. Mr and Miss White were the last off, they were staring at Tom. They didn't like the look of him, he seemed like trouble.<p>

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Tom sat at the back of the Science classroom, with Amelia and Rory sat in front of him. They were taking notes, while he checked his watch. It was nearly home time. He sighed, just as Mr Longton said "New kid, were you listening?"<p>

"Not one bit." replied Tom, staring the teacher in the eyes. Mr Longton let out a sigh and said "Alright then, tell me what a magnet is." expecting Tom to not know. But instead, Tom rolled his eyes, and said "A magnet is an object that creates a magnetic field. This magnetic field is invisible to the human eye, but some animals can actually see it. As can I." before adding "The name comes from the Greek 'μαγνήτις λίθος', which means magnesium stone. There aren't that many magnetic materials out there, but iron, nickel, cobalt and some alloys of rare Earth materials are considered magnetic." He folded his arms, as Mr Longton looked at him shocked. Tom smiled and said "Is that enough information for you?"

"Where did you learn that?" he asked, looking at Tom, confused. Tom laughed and said "All over the place really."

"I'm very impressed." he replied, smiling. "But please, listen in class." The bell went and the room was full of movement. People packing their bags, and Mr Longton saying "Alright, I'll see you again on Wednesday. Have a good night." Amelia and Rory grabbed their bags, and the three of them started making their way towards the exit. "Alright Tom, where did you learn all that stuff about magnets?" asked Rory, looking straight at Tom, standing between him and Amelia. "Because there's nothing about the origin of the name in the textbooks."

"I know Greek." said Tom, simply. "And no, you're not getting more from me. Besides, I better go back to the Museum. Dad should be waiting there."

"No!" said Amelia, quickly. "Come back to mine, I'm sure Mum and Dad won't mind."

"Am, he's got to go." said Rory, looking at Amelia. Amelia frowned and said "But..."

"Sorry Amelia, but I've really got to get back to Dad." replied Tom, frowning. She started pouting at Tom, who just shook his head and said "No. That won't work."

"But... but..." said Amelia, tears forming. Tom sighed, just as his phone started ringing. "One minute." he said, taking his mobile out of the pocket of his fleece. He looked at the caller I.D and answered it "Who is this?"

"Tom, it's me." came the Doctor's voice, "I'm at Amelia's house. Come on, her parents are very nice! I've got tea!"

"I'll be right there, Uncle." replied Tom, smiling. Before switching off his phone. "Alright, change of plan. I can come to your house, after all, Amelia."

"Great." said Rory, rolling his eyes. Amelia was beaming, however. "GREAT! Come on!" she said, dragging both Tom and Rory with her.

* * *

><p>Half an hour earlier, the Doctor had managed to get a lift into town. The TARDIS was refusing to let him have access. However, just as he was passing a couple sat on a bench, he keeled over. "Ow! Ow!" he shouted, falling down. The couple stood up and the man said "Are you alright?"<p>

"I'm... I'm fine." replied the Doctor, standing up. The woman looked at him and said "No, you're not. Come on, we only live across the road." The Doctor rolled his eyes, then let the man and woman lead him into the house over the road.

* * *

><p>Tom, Amelia and Rory walked in Amelia's house to find the Doctor sat in the chair nearest the door in the front room, drinking tea. Amelia's parents were sat on the sofa, watching the strange man. "Hey Uncle." said Tom, looking at the Doctor. He smiled, and looked at Amelia's parents. "And you must be the Ponds." smiled Tom, "I'm Tom Smith, a friend of your daughters."<p>

"How did you meet?" asked Amelia's Mum, confused. Tom laughed and said "Oh, that's complicated. And you wouldn't believe me."

"Some of the stuff your uncle was spurting earlier was complicated." said Amelia's Dad. "Try us."

"Alright then." said Tom, looking at Amelia, who was now sneaking upstairs with Rory. "I met her seven years ago, saved her from this snake alien thing."

"I don't believe you." said Amelia's mum, looking at Tom. "But you're telling the truth, I can see it."

"Don't mind my wife, she says she can sense things." said Amelia's dad, rolling his eyes. "She can't really."

"Don't rule out anything." said the Doctor, standing up. "I mean, nothing is impossible." He suddenly keeled over, clearly hurt. Tom looked at him, and knelt down. "Tea! Get me more tea!" he shouted, looking at Amelia's mum. "He's not well, at all. I'm sure he's got Radiation Poisoning."

"Do you want us to call an ambulance?" asked Amelia's Dad. Tom shook his head, and said "No, he'll be fine." just before the Doctor started disappearing. "DAD!" shouted Tom, scared. "Don't disappear, please. Don't disappear. The world needs you." Tears started forming in Tom's eyes, then a tear dropped, just as the Doctor disappeared. "I need you, Dad. Please come back."

"I've got that..." started Amelia's Mum, walking back in. She stopped talking once she saw that the Doctor had gone. "Where's he gone? Is he alright?"

"He disappeared." said Amelia's Dad, looking at the floor where the Doctor just was. Tom looked up and said "He's been displaced in Time and Space somewhere. Radiation Poisoning can do that to a Time Lord. Especially if he puts off regenerating."

"Right..." said Amelia's Dad, confused. He looked at his wife and quietly said "I think we need to meet all of Amelia's friends..."

"Don't worry, I'm not like the other humans." replied Tom, showing that he clearly heard what Amelia's Dad had said. "And I'm off. Tell Amelia I might not be back. This year at least." Tom ran out the room, slamming the door.

* * *

><p>He ran out of the town, and took out his phone. He dailed a number, and held it to his ear. "Amy, I'm going to be a little late getting you back from the museum. Dad's just disappeared." he said, while running. "Can't talk, trying to remember where we left the TARDIS, gotta go." He looked around, then sighed. He couldn't remember where it was. "Where are you, Dad?" he asked, under his breath. He took a seat on the nearby bench. And was soon joined by a girl. "Where's the Doctor?" she asked, confused. "Dad tells me he just disappeared."<p>

"He did." said Tom, looking at Amelia. "And I can't for the life of me remember where the TARDIS is."

"Your police box?" asked Rory, joining the two of them. "You left it at the museum."

"Oh yeah, so I did!" replied Tom, jumping up. "Thanks for that Ror!"

* * *

><p>He caught a bus to the Museum, Amelia and Rory tagged along. Well, Amelia tagged along. And Rory didn't want to leave Amelia in the hands of Tom. Once the bus arrived at the museum, they got off. "You didn't have to come." said Tom, walking off the bus. "I could handle the TARDIS by myself."<p>

"I'm not leaving my spaceman behind." said Amelia, looking at Tom. "Again." She ran off, into the museum. "And I don't want to leave my girl in the hands of some spaceman." said Rory, looking at Tom with daggers. Tom laughed and said "Oh Ror, don't worry about me stealing your girl. I have my eyes on another."

"Don't you have a wife?" asked Rory, confused. Tom nodded, and said "Yeah, but we're growing apart. She wants to travel the universe, and I like Earth... and Katie wants to us both to go. But I have a feeling she'll be leaving, as soon as she can. She's been growing a TARDIS for the last few years. In the vault at our M.I.10 base."

"I'm sorry to hear that." said Rory, frowning. "I didn't know."

"You know, Amelia will want to come with me when I look for Dad." said Tom, frowning. "You can come as well. If you want."

"Sure, if only to keep Amelia in line." said Rory, smiling. "Now, let's go and find the Doctor." Tom nodded, and ran off. Followed swiftly by Rory.

* * *

><p>The three of them arrived at the TARDIS shortly after. Well, Amelia was the first to arrive. Followed by Tom and Rory. Tom smiled and pulled his key out of his pocket. He put it in the lock on the TARDIS, and went to twist it. But it wouldn't budge. "Great, she's locked us out." replied Tom, sighing. He turned to Amelia and asked "Is there a spare room at your house?"<p>

"Yeah, why?" replied Amelia, confused. Tom smiled weakly and said "I need somewhere to stay. Till the TARDIS decides to let me in." He pulled out his phone and dailed a number. He held the phone to his ear and said "Hey, Francine, it's me. Tom. I need somebody from M.I.9 to move the TARDIS to a garden. She's locked me out, and Dad's missing." He put the phone down, and turned to Amelia, who was also on the phone. Rory looked at Tom and asked "Who was that?"

"Francine Jones, head of M.I.9." replied Tom, smiling. "And also Martha Jones mum."

"Who's Martha Jones?" asked Amelia, putting her phone in her pocket. "And Mum says it's alright if you stay the night."

"She's an old companion of Dad's." replied Tom, smiling. "And thanks."

* * *

><p>Tom took a seat on the bed in the spare-room of the Pond's house. He sighed, just as Amelia knocked on the door. "Mum's asking why there's men in suits pushing a Police Box into the back-garden of the house." she said, laughing. Tom smiled and walked out the room.<p>

* * *

><p>He stood in the back garden, smiling. "Thanks for that, guys." he said, watching them place the TARDIS by the swing. "Just be careful. Don't drop it!"<p>

"Mr Smith, we're doing fine." said one of the agents. "Don't keep barking orders at us."

"Sorry, but that's a very valuable spaceship!" replied Tom, smiling. "And she's not opening."

* * *

><p>That night, he sat on the bed, sighing. He didn't sleep much, but that's because he's a Time Lord. He looked at the door, and saw Amelia stood there. "Can't sleep?" she asked, stepping inside. Tom said "I don't sleep. I'm not human."<p>

"You learn something new everyday." said Amelia, smiling. Tom sighed and stood up. "I do sleep, but it's only once a week, and that's on a good week." He looked at Amelia and said "What about you?"

"I couldn't sleep myself." said Amelia, frowning. "Normally, I would just sit on my computer, e-mailing Rory, but tonight, I saw a flash of light. Coming from the school."

"I have to get there, right away." said Tom, jumping up. He grabbed his jacket, and put it on. "I'm coming with you." said Amelia, defiant. Tom looked her in the eyes, and said "No, you're staying here. And I mean that." He walked out the room.

* * *

><p>He walked over to the school and looked through the window. It was flashing a blue light. He pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and buzzed at the doors. They clicked open, and he slipped inside.<p>

* * *

><p>Amelia sat in bed, looked out the window, and frowned. Then got out of bed, and pulled some clothes from the wardrobe. She looked at her clock, it was reading 10:45pm.<p>

* * *

><p>Tom slipped into the glowing room, and what he saw next was something he hadn't wanted to see ever again. Two snake like aliens were stood around a console. Which had a countdown on it. And it was counting down. Fifteen minutes left till something bad happened. "Is it ready?" asked the first snake, impatient. The second snake, clearly the leader, looked at it and said "Fifteen minutes left. Give it time to warm up."<p>

"Or..." said Tom, pulling out his sonic screwdriver. "I could disable it now, and then defeat you. Hello again, Prisoner Zero."

"How did you know?" asked the second snake, Prisoner Zero. "We look the same."

"I would recognise your voice no matter how many of your kind are around." said Tom, defiant. "What are you up to?"

"As if we would tell you." said Prisoner Zero, looking at Tom. Tom rolled his eyes, and looked at the door. As if expecting somebody to burst in. "You know, I thought I would have back-up here, but I guess I was wrong."

"You put faith in that puny human girl?" asked Prisoner Zero, looking right at the Time Lord. Tom looked at Prisoner Zero, anger in his eyes. "NEVER CALL HUMANS PUNY!" he snapped, annoyed. "Amelia Pond is not a 'puny human girl'. But I wasn't hoping for her." He looked at the console, and saw that there was only ten minutes left. He sighed, and looked behind him again. Just as Amelia and Rory ran in. "Tom, you can't..." started Amelia, before spotting Prisoner Zero. "What is he doing here?"

"Amelia Pond." said Prisoner Zero, starting to move. Tom moved to stand in front of Amelia. "Stay away from her." He said, calmly. "Touch her, and you'll have the wrath of a Time Lord to deal with." He looked behind him, at Rory. "And the wrath of a very angry Human." He turned back to face Prisoner Zero. "What are you planning?"

"Do you think I would tell you?" asked Prisoner Zero, looking at Tom. "I don't think so."

"Didn't think you would." said Tom, looking at Prisoner Zero. Amelia and Rory also looked at Prisoner Zero. Then the door slammed and the console started whirring. Tom looked at it, there were less than six minutes left.

* * *

><p>Tom looked at the console, it was now three minutes left till meltdown. "Just tell us what you're planning." said Tom, sighing. "There's no way we can stop you. Not now. You've won." He looked at his watch. It was nearing 11:00pm. "And why are you doing it at night?"<p>

"We need the moonlight." replied the other snake. "There is importance in the moon."

"Yeah, I know that." replied Tom, looking at the snake. "But what are you planning?"

"You'll find out soon enough." said Prisoner Zero, slithering over to Tom. Tom looked him in the eye, and said "I'll stop you again."

"Changed your tune." said Prisoner Zero, laughing. Tom smirked, and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "The funny thing is, I can stop you. I know exactly what you're doing, and I know exactly how to stop you." he said, walking away. He pressed the sonic, and the console changed. It now gave them half an hour to save the world. He walked over to the door, and soniced it. The door opened, and he stepped out. Amelia and Rory followed. Tom slammed the door shut, and soniced it again. Sealing the snake-like aliens in.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" asked Amelia, looking at Tom. Tom looked at her and threw her his watch. "What does that say?" he asked, walking off. Amelia looked at it and said "It's say it's ten thirty."<p>

"I've just given us an extra half an hour. We've travelled back in time. Well, the school has." said Tom, "At the Eleventh Hour, something bad is going to happen. And I know exactly what it is. The other snake-like alien said about using the moonlight. Which means that they're trying to time travel."

"Why do they need moonlight?" asked Rory, confused. Tom stopped walking, and turned round. Then smiled. And said "I'll explain as soon as we get to the science room."

* * *

><p>The three of them ran into the biggest Science Room, S8, and Tom started picking up bits of Science stuff. "So, Rory, do you still what to know why they need moonlight?" asked Tom, as he placed a Bunsen Burner on the table. He connected to the gas tap, and turned it on. Then pulling out some matches from his pocket, he lit the gas. "Moonlight is very powerful stuff." continued Tom, looking around. "Amelia, grab me some magnesium. And potassium." Amelia nodded, and Rory took a seat on one of the stools in front of the table Tom was working at. "You see, Rory, the Moon itself is linked to all sorts of weird myths and stuff. One of my mum's sisters is connected to some of those myths. But that's another story. You see, one of the many myths is the fact that Moonlight can be used to function time machines. Like a crude version of Artron Energy, which the TARDIS uses."<p>

"Tom, I've found the Magnesium and Potassium." said Amelia, walking in with two pots of different chemicals. Both white powders. "But I have no idea what you want to do with them."

"I'm creating a very basic chemical reaction that I can hopefully pour into some test tubes and make us safe when time freezes. Just in case we don't have time to stop them." replied Tom, taking the two pots from Amelia. He poured the contents of both into a beaker, stirred them round with his sonic screwdriver. And placed it on a heat-proof mat on top of the Bunsen Burner. He smiled and said "On with the story." before taking a seat on the table behind him. "Prisoner Zero wants to time travel, back to when I stopped him. Seven years ago. But what he is doing is harnessing moonlight, which will cause the machine to backfire and freeze time."

"And that's bad?" asked Rory, confused. Tom nodded, and said "That's very bad." before turning to Amelia. "How much longer do we have?" Amelia looked at Tom's watch, which she had now placed around her wrist. "We have about twenty minutes."

"Good." said Tom, smiling. "Plenty of time." He jumped off the table, took his jacket off and put it on the table. Then grinned and took the Sonic in his hand again. "Amelia, Rory, I need test-tubes. And those little rubber stoppers you can get." he said, his mind going at 1000 miles a second. He soniced the mixture, then took the beaker off the Bunsen. Smiling, he ran it under the tap. Rory and Amelia stared at him, like he was mad. Potassium, Magnesium and Water. Not a good mixture. Or so their Science teacher had told them. Tom grinned and said "Test Tubes. Now." Rory looked at him, and handed him a test-tube. Then a rubber stopper. Tom smiled and poured a bit of the liquid into it. Then placed the rubber stopper on it. Before placing it in another beaker on top of the Bunsen Burner. He did the same with two more test-tubes. "Are you mad?" asked Amelia, confused. "A mad spaceman?"

"Yes, I am completely mad." said Tom, smiling. "How much longer?" Amelia looked at the watch again, and said "Five minutes... Times moved forward again."

"I know, that's the problem." said Tom, sighing. "I might be a Time Lord, but I am no way a Lord of Time." Amelia and Rory looked at him, confused. Just as the Bunsen Burner turned off. Tom smiled and took the three test-tubes out of the beaker. "Here you go, finished." he said, handing two of them to Amelia and Rory. He put the other in his pocket, smiling. Then put his jacket back on.

* * *

><p>They walked down the corridor, together. "Amelia, I need my watch back." said Tom, holding his hand out. Amelia nodded and gave it to him. Tom smiled and put it back on his wrist. "Right, here's the plan. Amelia, Rory, you lead Prisoner Zero and his friend away from the console. I'll see if I can stop the machine." he said, looking between the two teens. They nodded, and Tom smiled. Before stopping in front of the door to the console. Tom pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver, and soniced the door. It clicked open and Prisoner Zero rushed out of it, with the other snake-like alien following. Amelia and Rory managed to draw the two aliens away from the door. And ran off. Leaving Tom with free reign at the console. He looked at the timer on it, there was less than two minutes left. Tom frowned, and got to work with his Sonic Screwdriver. Before typing away at the keyboard on the console. Why it had a keyboard, he had no idea, but he didn't care. He continued typing away, just as Prisoner Zero slithered in with Amelia and Rory. "Ahem." said Prisoner Zero, looking at Tom. Tom turned round, and said "Ah, hello again. Nice console, bit complicated, but still..." He looked at Amelia and Rory and grinned. "You found my friends then, I see. Good, now they can see you fail..."<p>

"We won't fail." said Prisoner Zero, with 100 percent certainty in his voice. Tom smiled and said "You just keep thinking that." Before walking over to join Rory and Amelia. "Take out your test-tubes." said Tom, quietly. He slipped his hand inside his pocket, and pulled out his test-tube. Then managed to find a working fob watch in his pocket. "Where did I...?" he said, quietly. He shook his head, then turned it round. There were two initials etched into it. AC. "Annie." he said, tears forming. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

"Tom..." said Amelia, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Prisoner Zero." Tom looked up, and suddenly completely changed attitude. "Of course!" He looked at the console, there were twenty seconds left. "Alright, you've won. Tell us your plan."

"You're so clever, work it out." said Prisoner Zero, smirking. Tom rolled his eyes and said "I have. You plan to reverse time using this time machine, by harnessing the power of the Moonlight."

"Very..."

"I'm not finished yet!" snapped Tom, looking at Prisoner Zero. "It's not going to work, believe me. I'm a Time Lord. I know Time. You want to travel back in time, to Seven Years ago. When I defeated you. But you'll just freeze time." And as he said that, the countdown started. "5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." said a computer voice, and the console activated. Prisoner Zero disappeared. And Tom looked at the fob-watch. It had frozen. As had the other snake-like alien. He looked at Amelia and Rory, who, thankfully, were holding the chemical reaction Tom had whipped up. They were looking at each other. "We have to get back to the TARDIS." said Tom, urgently. "I think he's done it."

"But you said he couldn't." said Amelia, looking at Tom. Tom frowned and said "I know, it shouldn't have worked. But it did." Rory looked at him, and said "Are we safe?"

"Completely." lied Tom, sighing. Amelia and Rory looked at him and Amelia said "Are you lying to us?"

"Not a chance." replied Tom, walking off. Amelia looked at him and said "He's lying."

"Yeah, I know." replied Rory, looking at Amelia. Then ran off to join Tom. Amelia followed.

* * *

><p>Tom stood in the doorway of the TARDIS when Amelia and Rory found him. "She knew this was going to happen. She didn't open because I had to stay." said Tom, smiling. "She's clever."<p>

"Who's this she?" asked Amelia, confused.

"The TARDIS." replied Tom, laughing. "She's a living being." before walking into the TARDIS. "And she's rebuilt herself!" he shouted, to Amelia and Rory. They looked at the door, and Amelia stepped inside. "Wow." she said, mesmerised. "Come on in Rory, it's not scary!" Rory smiled, and stepped inside.

* * *

><p>Instead of the coral theme from the last TARDIS, it now had bronze walls, bronze floors. And it had layers. Three layers. The console was the best part of the room. It was actually retro looking, with a typewriter, two taps, and a mixture of other old fashioned Earth objects. Tom stood at the console, smiling. "This is beautiful, baby." he said, speaking to the TARDIS. Amelia walked over to him, and was joined by Rory. "Where are we going?" asked Amelia, looking around. "You said you think Prisoner Zero had done it."<p>

"Done what?" asked Rory, confused. Tom smiled and started working at the console. "We're following Prisoner Zero, I've managed to pick up the signal. And there's a problem, he's done it. He's seven years in the past."

"Can we follow him?" asked Rory, scared. Tom nodded, and looked at the two of them. "Yeah, this is the TARDIS. A Time Machine!" Tom smiled and started working at the consoles. But before he could finish the setting up, she started up. He grinned and said "Thanks dear."

* * *

><p>The TARDIS landed, and Tom stepped outside. It was late at night, and there were voices. One of them was Tom's. "Shoot!" He said, ducking into the TARDIS. "Stealth Mode, dear. Please!" The TARDIS responded, and cloaked itself. Tom joined Amelia and Rory back at the console, and pressed a button on the console. The scanner turned on, and Tom saw himself talking to a seven year old Amelia. "Wait a minute, this is seven years ago?" asked Rory, confused. "Why are you here?"<p>

"I saved your girlfriend's life." Tom told him, smiling. Just as he saw himself black out on the screen. Amelia gasped, and started running out. But Tom stopped her. "If you go out there, something could go wrong." Tom said, frowning. "I know it's hard to follow orders, Amelia, but stay here. Rory, you're with me." Rory nodded, and they headed outside. Amelia stood at the console, sulking to herself.

* * *

><p>Tom and Rory stepped out of nowhere. "Can you help my friend?" asked the young Amelia, looking at Tom and Rory. Tom smiled, and pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver. "Rory, keep an eye on Tom." he said, grinning. "I'm off to search for Prisoner Zero."<p>

"Tom just defeated him." said young Amelia, confused. "There were two."

"I don't remember two." replied Tom, looking at Amelia. "Which means, Time is already changing. Not good at all! What just happened?"

"Tom just defeated two Prisoner Zeros, one of which just appeared out of nowhere." Amelia explained, looking at Tom. "You look familiar, do I know you?"

"Yeah, I'm lying on the floor over there." replied Tom, solemnly. "The strain of two Prisoner Zeros must have been too much for me to handle." He turned to the cloaked TARDIS and shouted "AMELIA! Press the blue button!" Amelia must have done it, because the TARDIS soon de-cloaked. "Thanks!" shouted Tom, as the doors opened. Older Amelia stepped out. "I told you to stay inside." he said, sternly. "Oh well, since you're out. Amelia, meet Amelia."

"Was I really that cute?" asked Older Amelia, grinning at the sight of the Young Amelia. "I can't believe it. Why couldn't I have stayed like that?"

"Not now Amelia." replied Tom, sighing. "Rory, get me into the TARDIS." Rory nodded, and started tugging the other Tom inside the TARDIS. "Amelia, help him!" Older Amelia nodded, and took the other Tom. Tom smiled and turned to Little Amelia. "Come on Amelia, we have a world to save." He took the little girls hand, and they ran off.

* * *

><p>Amelia and Rory put Tom down in the middle of the floor of the console. "How do we help him?" asked Amelia, confused, and angry. "What is happening to him?" Before Rory could answer, a hologram appeared. It was the Doctor! "Who are you?" asked Amelia, confused. The hologram smiled and said "I'm the Doctor. The owner of this fine TARDIS." before noticing Tom. "And what have you done to my son?"<p>

"We did nothing." came Rory's reply. "Doctor, he's fine. He's out there with a younger version of Amelia. Trying to find Prisoner Zero."

"Yeah, Prisoner Zero escaped again, and he's travelled back in time using Moonlight." said Amelia, sighing. "We followed his trail, or something. He came here, to when..." Amelia pointed to the Tom on the floor. "That Tom defeated him. We just arrived. And this Tom just blacked out."

"Two Prisoner Zero's, you say?" asked the Doctor, sighing. "This is bad. Not only are there two Prisoner Zero's, there are two Tom's and two Amelia's in one time zone. That's really bad!"

"Where are you?" asked Rory, confused. The Doctor sighed and said "I have no idea."

"Great." said Amelia, rolling her eyes. Just as the Doctor started fading "And now my makeshift hologram maker is braking! I'll speak when I ca..." He completely faded, just as the doors to the TARDIS opened. And Prisoner Zero slithered in. "Ah, Amelia Pond, and her idiot boy." he hissed, looking at Rory and Amelia. "You followed me to your doom."

"Not so fast." came a stern, but firm, voice. In the doorway stood Tom Smith, the present day version, and a man wearing a World War Two long coat. "Prisoner Zero, I charge you with the killing of an innocent. You're under arrest, on the order of Torchwood."

"TARDIS, containment field." said Tom, calmly. A blue beam appeared round Prisoner Zero, and Tom looked at Rory "Rory, help Captain Jack drag myself outside." he said, looking at the man. Rory nodded, and Captain Jack smiled, before taking the unconscious Tom's legs. Rory took his arms. "What happened to me?" asked Amelia, looking at Tom. Tom smiled and said "I tucked you into bed, and read you a story." before looking at her. "As soon as we step into 2011, you'll remember that story."

"You've not beaten me, Smith." hissed Prisoner Zero. "I will be back with a vengeance."

"Actually, you won't." replied Captain Jack, looking at the snake as he and Rory walked back in. "You're going away for a very long time."

"What Jack said." said Tom, sternly. Before walking up to the console. "You know, this place is beautiful." said Captain Jack, looking at Tom. "Where's your Dad?"

"He's around." said Tom, not looking at Jack. He put in co-ordinates and the TARDIS started shaking.

* * *

><p>They landed inside the hub, which was empty. "You really need to get a team together." said Tom, stepping out the TARDIS with Jack and Prisoner Zero. "Tell you what, there's an alien in a girl called Katie's brain... go and try and save her. She could come in helpful." He let out a wink, and went to walk back into the TARDIS. Jack looked at him, confused. But Tom stepped inside and closed the door.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright, back home." said Tom, running up the stairs to the console. "Let's just hope Prisoner Zero didn't change too much." Amelia and Rory looked at him, and Amelia asked "Can't we do a bit of travelling first?" She looked at Tom, who had turned round, with pleading eyes. "Please. I wanna see the universe!"<p>

"Best check with your parents first." replied Tom, looking at Amelia. "The Universe isn't the place for a girl your age. Or a boy." He looked at Rory, and let out a frown. "As much as I want to take you, I know the dangers. You're just kids. Sorry." The TARDIS started up, by herself.

* * *

><p>They landed in the back garden of Amelia's house, but time hadn't unfrozen. "Oh great." said Tom, looking outside. "Amelia, Rory, stay where you are. I'm coming back in."<p>

* * *

><p>He flicked a few switches on the TARDIS, then pulled the scanner infront of him. "Right, the time experiment is still working." he said, sighing. Amelia and Rory looked at him, and Amelia asked "Can you fix it?"<p>

"Not from here." was Tom's reply. "I'll have to do it manually."

"But you can fix it, right?" asked Rory, confused. Tom let out a weak smile and said "Yeah, course I can."

"You're not just saying that because we're kids?" asked Amelia, sighing. "Like adults do."

"Not one bit." replied Tom, grinning. "I'm not an adult." He flicked a switch again, and the TARDIS started shaking again.

* * *

><p>Tom stepped out of the TARDIS in front of the makeshift console, and the other snake-like alien. "I'm so sorry." he said, as he took out his Sonic Screwdriver. He aimed it at the console, and it started another countdown. 10 seconds. 9 seconds. Tom looked at the snake-like alien, frowned, and stepped inside the TARDIS.<p>

* * *

><p>"No more school for you for a while." said Tom, as he walked in, trying to act cheerful, but clearly he was sad. He stepped over to the console, and pressed a few buttons on it. It started the take-off procedure. "Come on, I'm taking you home." he said, looking at Amelia and Rory. "Rory first."<p>

* * *

><p>Amelia and Tom stepped out of the TARDIS, in the back garden of Amelia's house. They walked inside, not saying a word to each other.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Tom stood in the doorway of the dining room, holding the fob-watch, while Amelia and her parents had breakfast. "Not eating anything?" asked Amelia's mum, looking at Tom. Tom looked up from the watch, and said "No thanks. I'm not hungry." before placing the watch in his pocket. "I've gotta go, Dad's missing. And I need to pick up my sister and cousin."<p>

"Oh, where are they?" asked Amelia's dad. "I could drive you there..."

"Nah, I've imposed too much." said Tom, smiling. "And I've already got transport."

"You will visit again?" asked Amelia, frowning. Tom laughed and said "Course." before walking off.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Amelia and Rory sat in the front room of Amelia's house. Her parents were at work, but Amelia and Rory hadn't had school. Half of the school was blown clean off. Nobody knew what had happened. Well, nobody except Amelia and Rory. Tom had disappeared as soon as he had appeared.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, Amelia and Rory were walking through Leadworth Park, when Amelia spotted the familiar Police Box. "He's here." she said, looking at Rory. "Rory, he's here!"<p>

"Where is he?" asked Rory, also seeing the Police Box. "I don't see him."

"Course you don't." came a familiar voice from behind them. They turned round, and saw Tom standing there. "I've been and seen your parents, and I've spoken to them about the risks of travelling with me... and for some reason Rory, your parents were glad you wanted to go!"

"That's Dad for you." said Rory, sighing. "He hates me, and I hate my step-mum."

"What did mine say?" asked Amelia, looking at Tom. Who was frowning. "They understand the risks, and believe me, it's painful for me to say but..." He paused, then grinned and said "They said yes. Come on, we have a trail to follow."

* * *

><p><strong>The end of The Eleventh Hour! Next chapter is "The Beast Below" but don't expect that for a while.<strong>


	3. The Beast Below

**Right, here you go! The next chapter of my AU Series Five fic.**

**The Beast Below, it follows the episode a lot. Which I had hoped not to do. But I couldn't help it. :o**

**The Beast Below**

Tom stood at the TARDIS console, looking at the scanner. Rory and Amelia had gone to find a room in the TARDIS somewhere. Suddenly, a form started flickering into view, sitting in one of the chairs in the room. "Ah, Tom, good." said the Doctor's hologram. Tom looked at him, and said "Where are you?"

"Look outside." he said, with a smile. Before starting to fade. "I don't have much time... come quick." He fully faded, and Tom quickly ran down the stairs, to the TARDIS doors. He flung them open, and smiled. A big spaceship with many buildings was flying in front of the TARDIS. "Oh, by the wisdom of Athena, Amelia and Rory are going to be pleased."

"About what?" asked Rory, joining Tom at the door. Amelia was following. She stood at the door and smiled. "Are we landing there?" she asked, excited. Tom laughed and said "Yep, it appears that Dad's there."

"Look, before we go out there." said Tom, standing in front of the scanner, which is showing a little girl crying on a bench while everybody else is walking past her. "My dad has a few rules. We're just observers..." Amelia and Rory looked at him, then at the scanner. "We can't get involved."

"Is it hard?" asked Amelia, fixed on the crying girl. "It must be hard." There was no reply, and Rory looked at the scanner. It now showed Tom walking out, looking around. Amelia just shook her head, then Rory took her hand. Together, the two of them ran out the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>"Lock the door." said Tom, throwing Rory the TARDIS key. Rory caught it, and closed the TARDIS, before pressing the key into the lock. Tom joined the two of them, looking around. "Brilliant, isn't it?" he asked, looking around. "We're in the future, the end of the thirty-third century. 3295. I have no idea of the exact date but still."<p>

"How do you know all that?" asked Amelia, confused. Tom shook his head and said "Amelia Jessica Pond... don't ask questions." He looked at her, solemnly for a moment, before grinning and continuing with "You see, this place is the Starship UK! Brilliant place. Always wanted to visit, Dad kept saying no. During the 29th Century, solar flares roasted your planet. But before that, there were many warnings. AND this is one of the reasons why the Human Race still exists."

"And you know so much, why?" asked Rory, confused. Tom smiled and said "We learnt about this at the Academy." just as he noticed a glass of water on the nearby table. He picked it up, sniffed it, took a swig, smiled. Then placed it on the floor, studying it. Meanwhile, a shadowy figure was watching. He was wearing a black robe, and was holding a walkie talkie. He held it up to his mouth and said "Inform her, he's here."

"Do you know it's him?" asked a voice, from the other line. The man nodded and said "He did the water thing."

* * *

><p>Tom looked round, and saw the girl from earlier. There was still nobody taking any interest in her. "This place, it's controlled by the government..." said Tom, standing in the middle of Rory and Amelia.<p>

"But nobody's taking any notice of that crying girl... as if they're scared. But scared of what?"

"The government." suggested Rory, looking at Tom. "Like in that poem we're doing in English."

"I think I like you, Rory." said Tom, grinning. "Anyway, watch out for those things in the booths. They look scary." Amelia looked at the two of them, and sighed. They were leaving her out, and she didn't like it one bit. She was normally the centre of attention. "I'm gonna go and explore myself." said Amelia, but the boys didn't seem to hear. She stormed off, muttering "I'll show him. He'll notice me." Tom and Rory were already on their way over to the crying girl. "Hey, are you alright?" asked Tom, smiling. And taking a seat next to her. "I'm Tom Smith. And this is my friend, Rory Williams. And his girlfriend Amel..." He looked around. "Rory! Have you let your girlfriend go wondering off?"

"I haven't done anything." countered Rory, looking around. "She'll be fine. Amelia's not one for getting caught."

"She'll be in trouble." said the girl, looking up at the two strange boys in front of her. "She's a kid, without an adult."

"We're all without an adult." replied Tom, smiling. "Although, I kinda count as an adult. Even if I do look like a teenager. You're alone."

"I'm not wondering round." was the girl's reply. Tom laughed and said "What's your name?"

"Mandy." replied Mandy. "Mandy Tanner."

"Tom Smith." repeated Tom, smiling. "And once again, this is Rory Williams. My new best friend."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Amelia was walking through the back alleys of the London Building. "Great, I can't believe this." she said, talking to herself. "And I'm talking to myself. I'm mad. Completely mad." She started shifting through the rubbish, before getting startled by a voice from behind her. "Step away from the rubbish." it said. She stepped back, and turned round. To find a group of people standing there. With a gun in their hands. "You are trespassing." said the lead person. "Who are you?"<p>

"Amelia Jessica Pond." said Amelia, scared. "I'm sorry about trespassing, but I didn't know..."

"You were trespassing Amelia Jessica Pond." said the lead, pointing the gun at her. "Come with me." She started to move, but was stopped by a gas coming from the guns. She soon blacked out.

* * *

><p>While that was going on, Rory and Tom had been talking to Mandy. "So, you're telling me that there's a poem..." said Tom, grinning. "Do you know the poem?"<p>

"A horse and a man, above, below,

One has a plan but two must go.

Mile after mile, above, beneath,

One has a smile, one has teeth.

Though the man above might say hello,

Expect no love from the beast below." recited Mandy, smiling. "We're forced to learn it in school. How come you don't know it?"

"We're stowaways." replied Tom, looking around. "We arrived in that Police Box over there." He pointed to the TARDIS, with a big smile. He turned to Rory, and said "Rory, stay with Mandy. I'm gonna go and poke around in the engine room."

"Don't do anything too dangerous." said Rory, rolling his eyes. "I'll go and look for Amelia." Tom laughed and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "Right, hand me your phone." he said, looking at Rory. Who was fishing in his pockets. Rory pulled out his phone, and threw it to Tom, who soniced it. Before typing something into it, and then he threw it back to Rory. "There you go, call me if you find Amelia." he said, running off. Rory sighed, and watched Tom running off. He stuffed his phone back into his pocket, and turned to Mandy. "Fancy coming with me to find my girlfriend?" he asked, with a sigh. "It's fine if you don't. I'm just a strange boy in a normal place."

* * *

><p>Tom soniced the door to the engine room. And stepped inside. "That's weird." he said, to himself. "There should be some sort of security."<p>

"You're right there." came a female voice, Tom looked up, startled. To spot a woman in a red robe, and a porcelain mask standing there, watching him. "Hey." said Tom, trying to smile. "Who are you?"  
>"I'm nobody." said the woman, looking him in the eye. Tom grinned and said "You're a stowaway as well?"<p>

"Not quite." replied the woman, getting annoyed. She spotted Tom eyeing the electrical circuit covers and smiled behind her mask. "Open them. See the truth." Tom looked at her, then grinned and tried one of the covers. It wouldn't open. "Locked." he said, looking at the woman. Before grinning and sonicing the cover. It clicked open, to reveal nothing. He did it on the others, which also revealed nothing. "How is this place flying?" he announced. "It's impossible. And believe me, I've got a flying police box."

"I know." said the woman. "Doctor."

"Oh..." said Tom, grinning. "You think..." He didn't get to finish the sentence as his phone started ringing. He pulled it out his pocket, and answered it. "Rory! Found Amelia yet?" he asked, speaking into his phone. "Rory, slow down. I can't understand you. Just tell me where you are!" Tom took a seat on a barrel, and sighed. "CALM DOWN!" he snapped, holding the phone in front of him. "RORY! CALM DOWN!" He smiled and placed the phone back to his ear. "Thank you! I'm coming." Tom jumped up, and ran back out the door. "Sorry nobody! I've gotta help Amelia."

* * *

><p>Rory stood in front of a voting booth, with Mandy. He had his phone in his hand, and Mandy was looking at the phone. "That's a mobile phone?" asked Mandy, looking at Rory. Rory smiled and said "Yep. That's my mobile phone."<p>

"Where's Amelia!" asked Tom, running over to the two of them. "What's so urgent?"

"Am is inside there." said Rory, pointing at the door. Tom stared at it, as Rory continued "She was dragged inside, by four people in black robes."

"The police." said Mandy, looking at Tom. "They were the police."

"Ah yeah." replied Tom, sighing. "So, what is in there?"

"It's the voting booth." answered Mandy, taking a seat on the floor. Tom joined her, and Rory just stood at the door to the booth. "You only get in if you're 16 or over."

"But Amelia's 15." said Rory, confused. "We're both 15!"

"No, we're in the future, Rory." said Tom, looking at him. "You're both about 1299 years old, give or take."

"Seriously?" asked Mandy, in disbelief. Tom laughed and said "Yeah, we're from 2011. Which is ages past."

"God, we're long dead." said Rory, taking a seat next to them. "Thanks for that, Tom."

"No problem." said Tom, grinning. "Anyway, Amelia." He stood up, and turned back to Mandy. "What else do you know about these booths?"

"That you can vote to keep us going, or to protest against it." was Mandy's response. "But that's all we've been told. I'll learn about it next year in school."

"Ah that's fine." said Tom, smiling. "But one last thing, what are those things in the booths?"

"Smilers." replied Mandy, glancing back at the one ten meters away.

* * *

><p>Amelia woke up, she was in a comfy chair. There were TV's set up in front of her. With a man in a suit on. In front of the TVs were three buttons. FORGET, PROTEST and RECORD. "You are here because you want to know the truth about this starship, and I am talking to you because you're entitled to know. When this presentation has finished, you will have a choice. You may either protest...or forget. If you choose to protest, understand this. If just 1% of the population of this ship do likewise, the programme will be discontinued, with consequences for you all. If you choose to accept the situation - and we hope that you will - then press the "forget" button. All the information I am about to give you will be erased from your memory. You will continue to enjoy the safety and amenities of Starship UK, unburdened by the knowledge of what has been done to save you. Here, then, is the truth about Starship UK, and the price that has been paid for the safety of the British people. May God have mercy on our souls." As the man finished, Amelia sat up. Hearing voices in her head. Tom's voice. Her parent's voice. And most importantly, her boyfriend's voice. Then images flashed up on the screen, and she was fixed on the screen.<p>

* * *

><p>The door flew open, and Tom stepped inside. Sonic in hand. "Amelia!" he said, smiling. "You're safe." He then noticed she had been crying. "Rory! Your girlfriend needs you." he shouted, as Rory and Mandy stepped into the booth. Rory took a seat in the chair, and Amelia sat on his lap. "Aw, look at the two lovebirds." said Tom, looking at Mandy. "That'll be you one day. I hope."<p>

"If I get Timmy back." said Mandy, frowning. Tom looked at her, and smiled. "You know what, Mandy Tanner. I'll get Timmy back. I promise." before hearing a beeping from the console. He looked at the TV sets, and soniced them. Amelia's face appeared on the main screen. "This isn't a trick. You've got to find Tom and Rory and get them back to the TARDIS. Don't let Tom investigate. Stop him. Do whatever you have to. Just please, please get them off this ship!" she said, on screen. And Tom looked at her, with an angry expression. "NOBODY TELLS ME WHAT TO DO!" he snapped, suddenly angry. Before looking at the buttons, and seemingly turning calm. "I wonder what the protest button does." he said, interested in something different to the message that had just played. "Tom, I don't remember..." started Amelia, looking at the Time Lord. "I didn't mean to..."

"You saw her in that video, she was distraught." said Rory, looking at Tom. "You know, all this time. I thought you were different... I was wrong."

"Rory, Amelia." said Tom, frowning. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm missing Dad, and I really don't do well with people telling me what to do."

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Rory, looking at Tom. "Are we going to leave?"

"No way." said Tom, frowning. "I promised a little girl something. And I keep my promises."

"What are we going to do then?" asked Amelia, watching Mandy stepping out of the booth. Tom grinned and said "We're gonna bring down the government." before pressing the PROTEST button.

"Allons-y!" The doors slid shut, leaving Mandy trapped outside. Amelia and Rory looked at Tom, who just grinned. "Say wheeeeeee!" he said, before falling.

* * *

><p>They landed in some sort of rubbish disposal pit. Tom landed on his feet, while Amelia landed on top of Rory. Who fell backwards into the rubbish. "Well, this stinks." said Rory, standing up and shaking off the rubbish. "It literally stinks."<p>

"Shut up Rory." said Tom, before pulling out his Sonic. It was soaked in some sort of rubbish brine. "Everybody quiet."

"Why?" asked Amelia, brushing herself off. "What's the..." Tom put his finger on her lip and whispered "Listen. Just listen." Sure enough, there was a slight growling. As if this rubbish chute was alive. "Is that a growl?" asked Rory, confused. "Where are we?"

"600 feet under. 20 miles laterally." said Tom, frowning. "We're at the heart of the spaceship. So why is it alive?"

"It's a rubbish dump." said Amelia, looking at the waste. Rory looked at her and shook his head. "It's only food. So where ever we are, it's alive and is eating."

"The people's Leftovers." said Tom, smiling. "I really like you Rory."

"Thanks Tom." said Rory, blushing. Amelia sighed and said "So, where are we?"

"Inside the mouth of some creature." said Tom and Rory in unison. Then they high-fived. "Where have you been my whole life?" asked Tom, grinning. Before Amelia just growled and snapped "HOW DO WE GET OUT?"

"I was just getting to that." said Tom, shaking his head. "Little Miss Impatient."

"How do we get out?" asked Rory, confused. Tom frowned and said "The way out... it's not gonna be big on dignity. Not that I have any. I sleep with a blankie."

"Not a good time to say that." said Rory, laughing. "Although, I now have this image of you with a..."

"Not the time, Rory!" said Amelia, angry. "Just do it Tom." Tom nodded, and aimed the Sonic at the side of the mouth. Some loud gurggling was heard from behind them, and Tom grinned. It was working.

* * *

><p>The three of them arrived in a big pipe. In front of a door. "No sign of concussion." said Tom, looking at his two friends. "That's good. And before you ask, Amelia, yes, you are covered in sick. And no, I don't have a towel on me. Or a change of clothes."<p>

"Great." said Amelia, rolling her eyes. "I'm stuck in puke clothing. Anyway to get out?"

"One door, one door switch. One condition." said Tom looking at the door, there was a button in front of him. FORGET. "We forget everything we've seen." Tom looked at Amelia, then at Rory. "That's the carrot, now we just need a stick." He smiled, and lights flicked on behind him. Revealing two Smilers. "And there it is!" he turned round, and said "There's a creature living at the heart of this ship. What's it doing here?" The Smiler's faces change, and Tom just stares at them. "That's not gonna work. Big old beast below decks, and everybody who protests gets shoved down it's throat. That how it works?" Tom looked at the two Smilers, with an angry expression matched only by the Smilers new face. "Oh, just STOP IT! I'm not leaving! AND I'M NOT FORGETING!"

"Tom, stop it." said Amelia, scared. Tom looked at her, just as the booths the Smilers were in flung open. And the Smilers stepped forward. Only to get shot. Tom smiled and said "Look who it is! Nobody! You look a lot better without your mask!" He turned round to see the woman from before standing there, with two guns in her hands. She blew them off, and stuck them back in their holsters. "You must be Rory!" she said, stepping forward to shake Rory's hand. "And you're Amelia. Liz 10, that's me." She shook Amelia's hand as well, then wiped it on her cloak. "You remember Mandy, right?" she asked, looking at Tom, as Mandy stepped out from behind Liz. Tom nodded and said "I promised her I would find her friend."

"She's brave." said Liz 10, smiling. "Came all the way into the lower decks to find you three with me."

"How did you find us?" asked Tom, confused. Liz 10 looked at him and then pointed to his watch. "Your watch has been tracking you."

"I love my watch." said Tom, with a grin. Liz shook her head and said "And I stuck my device on you, in the engine room. Nice work with the hurl trick."

"Thanks." said Tom, blushing. Liz looked at him and said "Any idea why the big fella's here?"

"You're over 16, you would have voted." said Tom, solemnly. "You would have forgotten."

"Nope." said Liz 10, frowning. "Never forgot, never voted. Not technically a British Citizen."

"Seriously?" asked Rory, confused. Tom looked at her, intriged. "So, who are you, and how do you know my... me?" he asked, confused. Liz 10 laughed and said "You're a bit hard to miss, love. Mysterious stranger, MO consistent with higher alien intelligence, body of a teenager..."

"Ah, now see, you've..." started Tom, only to get interrupted again, this time by Liz 10, not Rory. "I've been brought up on the stories. My whole family was."

"Your family?" asked Rory, smiling. Just as the Smilers started sparking. "We've got to get moving." said Amelia, taking the hand of Mandy, and Rory. Before walking off ahead, with Liz 10 leading the way. Tom smiled and soniced them. Before running off to join his group.

* * *

><p>"The Doctor." explained Liz 10, as they walked out of the pipe. "Old drinking buddy of Henry XII. Tea and scones with Liz II. Vicky was a bit on the fence about you, weren't she? Knighted and exiled you on the same day. And so much for the Virgin Queen, you bad, bad boy!"<p>

"Liz 10?" asked Amelia, smiling. Liz 10 smiled and said "Liz 10, yeah. Elizabeth X. And down!" just as a Smiler rose from it's booth. She shot it, and it fell. "I'm the Queen, mate. Basically, I rule." They walked through another corridor, where there was cage showing two tentacles. "There's a high-speed Vator through there." continued Liz 10, before noticing Tom looking through the cage. "Oh, yeah. There's these things. Any ideas?"

"Plenty." said Tom, smiling. "It's the creature. The one Amelia, Rory and I were just inside. It's reaching out. Growing through the mechanisms of the ship."

"Like an infestation?" asked Rory, confused. Tom frowned and said "Someone's helping it. Feeding it."

"Feeding my subjects to it." said Liz 10, storming off. "Come on, we've got to keep moving!"

"Oh Amelia." said Tom, looking at the tentacles. "I should have listened to you."

* * *

><p>They walked into Liz 10's room, and Liz flopped onto her bed. Rory, the Doctor and Mandy were treading carefully through a maze of glasses. Amelia had gone to freshen up. "Why all the glasses?" asked Rory, confused. Liz 10 sat up, and looked at Rory. "To remind me every day that my government is up to something. And it's my duty to find out what." Tom looks at the mask in his hands and said "A queen going undercover to investigate her own kingdom?" he said, almost as a question to himself, but just loud enough for Liz to hear. "Secrets are being kept from me. I don't have a choice." said Liz, as if resenting it. "Ten years I've been at this, my entire reign, and you've achieved more in one afternoon."<p>

"How old were you when you came to the throne?" asked Tom, pacing the room. Just as Amelia walked back in, still in her puke clothes. "Any chance we could go back to the TARDIS?" she asked, just as Tom shushed her. And said "In a bit." before turning to Liz "How old were you?"

"40." replied Liz, looking at Tom. "Why?"

"And you always wear this in public?" asked Tom, taking a seat on the bed, still holding the mask. Liz looked at him, as he continued "Air-balanced porcelain. Stays on by itself, cos it's perfectly sculpted to your face."

"Yeah. So what?" asked Liz, not seeing what he was talking about. Neither were Mandy, Rory and Amelia. "Liz, it's everything." just as the same four hooded men that had gassed Amelia earlier burst in. "What are you doing?" snapped Liz, outraged. "How dare you come in here!"

"Ma'am. You have expressed interest in the interior working of Starship UK. You will come with us now." said the lead one, stepping forward. Liz stood up and said "Why would I do that?" As if to answer, their heads spun round, to reveal Angry Smiler faces. "How can they be Smilers?"

"Half Smiler, half human." said Tom, frowning. He looked at the one in front of him, and Liz said "Whatever you creatures are, I am still your queen. On whose authority is this done?"

"The highest authority, Ma'am." said the lead one. Liz looked at Tom and said "I AM the highest authority."

"Yes, Ma'am." said the leader. "You must go now, Ma'am."

"Where?"

"The Tower, Ma'am." said the leader, emotionless. Tom grinned and watched the queen be escorted out. He followed, with Mandy, Rory and Amelia in tow.

* * *

><p>The five of them walked into the Tower. The creatures tentacles were visible through grates. "Welcome to the lowest part of Starship UK. The DUNGEON." said Tom, looking round. Before spotting a grey-haired man. Who was waiting for them. "Ma'am. Friends of Ma'am." he said, looking at Liz. Liz looked at him and said "Hawthorne! You have some explaining to do!"<p>

"Yeah, explaining would be nice." said Tom, marching over to him. "Hawthorne."

"You must be the Doctor." said Hawthorne, handing Tom his hand to shake. Tom ignored it and said "Sure, I'm the Doctor." before noticing the children. "Why are there children down here?"

"It won't take the children." said Hawthorne. "You're lucky you didn't end up down here."

"Yeah, Mr Lucky." said Tom, looking around. "That's me. Mr Lucky. The Tower Dungeon, the torture chamber. Except it's not. Except it is! Depending on the angle."

"What's that?" asked Liz 10, watching Tom walk over to a open well-like object in the middle of the floor. She joined him and Tom said "Like I said, it's depends on the angle. It's either a poor alien creature being tortured..."

"Or..." asked Liz 10, looking at Tom. Tom looked at her and said "Or, it's the accelerate pedal! Starship UK's engine. It's go faster button!" He turned to Hawthorne and pulled something out his pocket. It was his Quark gun. "HOW DARE YOU EXPOSE THIS POOR CREATURE!" he snapped, aiming the gun at Hawthorne's head. Liz 10 looked at him and said "I don't... I don't understand."

"You don't understand? Or WON'T understand!" snapped Tom, changing the aim of his gun to Liz. "TRY! The spaceship that could never fly, no vibration on deck. This creature - this poor, trapped, terrified creature. It's not infesting you, it's not invading - it's what you have instead of an engine. And this place down here is where you hurt it, where you torture it, day after day, just to keep it moving." A lightening bolt ran out of a beam aimed at the creature. And Tom walked over to a grate on the wall. He shot the grate, and a tentacle burst out of it. He stroked it. "Tell you what. Normally, it's above the range of human hearing. This is the sound none of you wanted to hear." He threw his gun down, and pulled out his sonic. He changed the setting on it, and pressed the button on it. The creatures cry echoes around the room. Tears started forming in Tom's eyes, as he picked up his gun. He looked at Liz, who was talking to Hawthorne. "Who did this?"

"We act on the highest authority." said Hawthorne, looking at the Queen. Liz scoffed and said "I am the highest authority. I want that creature released RIGHT NOW!" Nobody moved, so she asked "Is nobody listening to me?"

"Liz, your mask." said Tom, taking the mask out of his pocket. "It's old. 200 years at the most. And it's perfectly sculpted to your face. You've been on this throne longer than you think. You're not 50, you're nearly 300. It's been a long reign, Queeny."

"No." said Liz, looking at Hawthorne. "It's been ten years! I've been on this throne ten years."

"Ten years." said Tom, frowning. "And the same ten years over and over again." Tom takes her by the hand and leads her to a big console at the side of the room. "Always leading you here..." He shows her two buttons. FORGET and ABDICATE.

"What have you done?" she whispered, to Hawthorne. He looked at her and said "Only what we have been ordered." Tom presses a button on the screen, and a recording of Liz 10 appeared. "If you are watching this... If I am watching this, then I have found my way to the Tower Of London. The creature you are looking at is called a Star Whale. Once, there were millions of them. They lived in the depths of space and, according to legend, guided the early space travellers through the asteroid belts. This one, as far as we are aware, is the last of its kind. 'And what we have done to it 'breaks my heart. The Earth was burning. Our sun had turned on us, and every other nation had fled to the skies. Our children screamed as the skies grew hotter. And then it came, like a miracle. The last of the star whales. We trapped it, we built our ship around it, and we rode on its back to safety. If you wish our voyage to continue, then you must press the "forget" button. Be again the heart of this nation, untainted. If not, press the other button. Your reign will end, the Star Whale will be released, and our ship will disintegrate. I hope I keep the strength to make the right decision." Tom turns off the screen, and stops Liz 10 from pressing a button. Instead he makes his way over to the console that controls the electrical current that runs through the Star Whale's head. "I'm sorry for what I have to do." he said, looking at Liz 10. "But what I am doing is not something the Doctor would do. And that's because, I'm not the Doctor. I'm Tom Smith, his son."

"Tom, don't do this." said Amelia, looking at Tom. "Please."

"Rory, control your girlfriend." he said, not looking up from the console. He was typing at it. Amelia looked at him and said "I voted for this? Why would I do that?"

"Because you knew if we stayed here, I'd be faced with an impossible choice. Humanity or the alien." said Tom, looking at Amelia, anger in his eyes. "You took it upon yourself to save me from that. And that was wrong. You don't ever decide what I need to know."

"I don't remember..."

"You still did it!"

"I'm... I'm sorry." said Amelia, close to tears. Tom just looked her in the eye. "I don't care. Once I'm done here, I'm taking you and Rory home. You can live in Leadworth till whenever." he said, before turning back to the console. Rory looked at him and snapped "For what? BECAUSE SHE MADE ONE MISTAKE! SHE DOESN'T EVEN REMEMBER IT!"

"I know." said Tom, looking at him. "She's human."

"What are you doing?" asked Liz, trying to break up the three of them. Tom looked at her, and said "The worst thing I'll ever do. I'm going to pass a massive electrical charge through the Star Whale's brain. Should knock out all its higher functions, leave it a vegetable. The ship will still fly, but the whale won't feel it."

"That's like killing it." said Amelia, tears falling. Tom looked at her and said "Look, three options. One: I let the Star Whale continue in unendurable agony for hundreds more years. Two: I kill everyone on this ship. Three: I murder a beautiful, innocent creature as painlessly as I can. And then I find a new Dad, cos the Doctor won't want me any more." Amelia looked at him, then pulled Rory away. And took a seat against the wall, with Liz 10. Mandy looked at Tom, and said "Please, stop."

"NOBODY TALK TO ME!" snapped Tom, angry. "NOBODY HUMAN HAS ANYTHING TO SAY TO ME!"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Amelia started noticing things. The tentacle that Tom had released earlier was playing with the children, and Mandy. Who had been reunited with Timmy. Then she stood up and shouted "TOM! STOP IT!" before taking Liz 10's hand and leading it over to the buttons. She placed it on the ABDICATE button. Nothing happened. Then the ship continued. "AMELIA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" snapped Tom, looking at Amelia. Who just looked at Tom, before realising. "How did you know that would work?"<p>

"We've increased speed!" said a surprised Hawthorne. Amelia looked at him and said "Now you've stopped torturing the driver."

"It's still here?" asked Liz 10, confused "I don't understand?"

"The Star Whale didn't come like a miracle all those years ago. It volunteered. You didn't have to trap it or torture it - that was all just you. It came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry." said Rory, realising what had just happened. "What if you were really old, and really kind and alone? Your whole race dead, no future. What couldn't you do then? If you were that old, and that kind, and the very last of your kind... you couldn't just stand there and watch children cry."

"I know somebody like that." said Tom, frowning. "He's missing in action at the moment."

* * *

><p>Later that day, Tom stood at a window of the ship, watching the stars fly by. Hoping to catch a glimpse of the Doctor. The real Doctor. Rory and Amelia joined him. "I'm sorry about today." said Tom, without turning round. "I didn't mean to snap. I don't like seeing innocent creatures being harmed."<p>

"You were stressed." said Amelia, placing her hand on Tom's shoulder. "I don't blame you."

"Yeah, it's been a stressful day." replied Rory, sighing. "I hope Mandy and Timmy have gotten home alright."

"You should." said Tom, smiling. "She's one of your great-great-great granddaughters."

"I've met family?" asked Rory, confused. "Who's her great-great-great grandma?"

"Not saying." replied Tom, with a laugh. "Come on, race you to the TARDIS."

* * *

><p>They arrived at the TARDIS, and Tom took out his key, just in time to hear the phone ring. "That's weird." he said, looking at the Police Box exterior. The phone behind the 'Pull To Open' sign was ringing. It never rang. He picked it up and said "Hello?"<p>

"Ah, Doctor..." said a famous voice, from the other line. Tom sighed and said "No, I'm his son. Tom Smith. Hello Churchill."

"Oh, Tom, you need to come. Quickly." said Winston Churchill on the other end of the line. "We have a problem."

"Yeah, Tom. Come as quick as the TARDIS'll let you." said a man with an American accent. Tom smiled and said "Right away, Captain." before putting the phone down. He looked at Rory and Amelia and smiled. "Who was that?" asked Amelia, smiling. Rory looked at him and said "You called the man Churchill. Was that Winston Churchill?"

"Bingo!" said Tom, opening the TARDIS doors. "We're off to World War 2."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END!<strong>

**Victory of the Daleks next. And as you can tell from that ending, a certain American Captain is making an appearance. ;)**

**And it will differ from the actual episode. I depended too much on a transcript for this episode, and I don't want to do that with most of this AU Series.**


	4. Victory of the Daleks

**I am SO sorry, it's been so long since I last updated this. My Glee fanfic and another Percy Jackson/DW crossover have been keeping me busy, along with school. Which I have officially finished now. Well, till September, when I start college. :D**

**Anyway, here is Victory of the Daleks. And tonight I am going to be working on my AU Series Two. It's taking longer than I would have liked.**

**Victory of the Daleks**

Tom stood at the console of the TARDIS, with Amelia and Rory stood in front of the TARDIS doors. "Tom, are you really gonna take us home?" asked Amelia, frowning. Tom looked at her, and let the TARDIS run by herself. Without the Doctor around, he had little to no clue how to actually fly the old girl. "Amelia, I was angry." he said, taking a seat on the steps. He motioned for both of them to join him on the steps. They nodded, and took a seat either side of him. "If I had killed the Star Whale, then I would have. But I knew, deep down, that one of you would stop me." He looked at Rory. "Frankly, I thought it would be you, Ror. You notice a lot of things."

"I am still here you know." said Amelia, punching Tom on the shoulder lightly. Tom looked at her, his bottom lip quivering. "That hurt." he said, looking at Amelia. "Why did you punch me?"

"That didn't hurt, Tom." replied Amelia, shaking her head. "I only did it lightly! And what do you mean Rory notices things better? I notice things as well!"

"Well..." started Tom, standing up and walking back to the console. Amelia stood up and marched over to him. "Tom Smith! Don't walk away from me."

"We've only known each other for a few days." said Tom, laughing. "But you two are like a younger brother and sister. Which is quite weird, because you two are dating."

"And you still sleep with a blankie." said Rory, teasing him. "Actually, how old are you?"

"Somewhere in the 600s, I lost count at my 600th birthday." said Tom, sighing. "I'm sure the TARDIS will know. But I can't be bothered to ask her." He looked at the console, and said "No offence."

"Right..." said Amelia, completely lost. "Are we there yet?"

"Nearly." answered Tom, sighing. "There's a slight time distortion."

"In English for those of us that are only 15 and haven't done Time Travel in Science yet. Or ever." sighed Rory, looking at Tom. Who just laughed and said "It means we're going to be late. About a month late. Give or take."

"Are we there yet?" asked Amelia, flopping onto the chair. Tom just looked at her and started saying "Amelia, if you're that bore..." just as the TARDIS shook. "Actually, scrap that. We're here."

* * *

><p>Tom stepped out the TARDIS to be confronted by guards pointing guns at him. He stuck his hands up, and smiled. "I come in peace?" he asked, hoping it would work. But the guards didn't say anything, they only got ordered to move aside and put their guns down by a familiar American Captain. Captain Jack Harkness. "Hello Jack." said Tom, placing his hands in his pockets. "Good to see you again."<p>

"You're late." replied Jack, sighing. "But that's only to be expected. Since the TARDIS wasn't that reliable last time I went in it."

"Which was?" asked Tom, confused. "Where did you last go?"

"The Game Station." was all Jack replied with. "Why?"

"Just getting an idea of what not to tell you." replied Tom, before knocking on the TARDIS doors. "Come on you two! Amelia, you were so anxious to arrive!"

"Companion trouble?" asked Jack, smiling. Tom nodded and said "You wouldn't believe what Amelia's like."

"What am I like?" asked Amelia, stepping out the TARDIS with Rory following. Tom just shook his head and said "Just come on, Churchill needs my help. Well, he needs Dad's help, but I'm the only one around."

"He's in the main war room." said Jack, smiling. "Follow me." He walked off, and Amelia and Rory followed. Tom stayed behind to lock the TARDIS, then ran off to join the others.

* * *

><p>"Winston Churchill." said Tom, walking into the main room with Jack, Amelia and Rory following. Winston Churchill stood at the side of the room, puffing his cigar. "Before I continue, I have three things to say. One, you're not getting the TARDIS key. Two, stop smoking those cigars, they're bad for you. And three, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Dad told me lots about you."<p>

"Tom Smith, haven't we met before?" he asked, before noticing the two teenagers standing next to Jack. "Who let those children in here? This is a place of war, not a child care unit."

"They're with me." replied Tom, sighing. "Rory, Amelia, meet Winston Churchill. Winston Churchill, this is Rory Williams, and his girlfriend, Amelia Pond."

"You really like Rory more than me." said Amelia, sighing. "Fine. Be that way." She looked at Winston and said "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah, a pleasure." said Rory, smiling. "We've heard so much about you..." He started to talk about some stuff that happened after World War 2, but soon stopped when he caught Tom's glare. "So, what was so urgent you needed Dad here?" asked Tom, turning back to Churchill. "There has to be a big reason why you called."

"I'll show you." he said, walking away. Tom smiled and said "Come on you two, you don't want to miss this. Whatever it is."

* * *

><p>Tom stood on the roof of the war building, his hands in his pockets, watching Winston Churchill talking to another guy. Amelia and Rory joined him. "So, any ideas what we're dealing with?" asked Rory, looking at Tom, the man with all the answers in his eyes. Tom sighed and said "Nope. I don't even have an inkling."<p>

"Tom, this is Dr. Bracewell." said Winston, walking over to the three of them. "He created the saviour of this war!"

"And that is?" asked Amelia, confused. Looking at Tom, who just frowned. "It's 1941, right?" he asked, looking at Winston Churchill and Dr. Bracewell. They nodded, and Tom said "Ah, I think I know what you mean..."

"The Ironsides." said Bracewell, smiling. "You've just arrived in time for a test fight."

"Ironsides?" asked Rory, looking at Tom. Tom frowned, and turned to Dr Bracewell before solemnly saying "Test away." Bracewell nodded, and walked away. Barking orders. Winston Churchill stood next to Tom and said "You should enjoy this."

"Maybe not." said Tom, with a frown, before turning to Amelia and Rory. "Get inside. Right now." He ordered, looking at the two teenagers. "This is not the right place for two teenagers. I'll be fine. Find Jack, stay with him." Amelia and Rory looked at him, confused. But they saw his determined glance and walked off. "Winston, I need a solider to escort my friends to Captain Jack Harkness."

"They're not staying for the test?" he asked, and Tom shook his head. "Alright, Officer Todd, take these fine young children to Captain Jack's quarters."

"Tell him, Tom sent you." said Tom, looking at Rory and Amelia. "Ask him about the Battle of the Game Station." Rory and Amelia nodded, before Officer Todd walked them off. Tom turned to the far end of the roof, and gave a thumbs up to Bracewell. Who nodded, and pointed to something behind a pile of sandbags. Tom frowned, and pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver. Already having a glimmer of what was to come.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Amelia and Rory had been escorted to Jack's living quarters. Officer Todd knocked on the door and Jack said "Come in." Todd nodded and opened the door, Jack was sat on the bed, reading a book. He saw Amelia and Rory and said "Tom sent you?" They nodded, and he said "Come in then." Amelia and Rory smiled and walked into the room. Jack turned to Todd and said "You can go now, Todd. They're fine with me." Todd nodded, and closed the door, before walking off. "I take it Tom asked you to ask me about the Game Station battle."<p>

"How did you know?" asked Rory, confused. Jack laughed and said "What we're facing here is what I faced at that battle."

"Which is?" Amelia asked, looking at Jack, with a confused look. Jack frowned and said "Ironsides. Or as Tom and I know them, Daleks."

"But Winston Churchill said they were the saviours of this war." said Rory, confused. "How can they be bad?"

"They're tricking us." replied Jack, with a big frown. "Look, the Daleks are the masters of deception if they have to be. Last time I met them, they were trying to become great again. They raged war on the Game Station, where the Doctor, Rose and I happened to be."

"Right..." said Amelia, sighing. "Is that the reason why Winston Churchill rang Tom?"

"Yeah, I made him." said Jack, with a smile. "But I was hoping for the Doctor, not his inexperienced Son."

"Oi! I'll have you know I've grown up a lot since you last saw me." said Tom, laughing. Before flopping on the bed. "Listen, how long was it since you rang?"

"About three weeks." said Jack, looking at his watch. "Why?"

"There was a bit of Time Distortion." said Tom, sighing. "And I thought we'd be about a month late."

"You nearly were." replied Jack, sighing. Just as bells started ringing. "And that's my break over. Come on you three, I have to go back into the main room."

"Amelia, Rory, go and talk to Bracewell, get those blueprints from him." said Tom, sighing. "I'll see if I can get those 'Ironsides' to tell me their plan."

"They won't." said Jack, looking at Tom. "I've been trying for so long."

"Jack, just shut it." said Tom, looking at Jack. "I've had much more experience since we last met."

* * *

><p>Amelia and Rory walked into Bracewell's lab, to find him talking to a Dalek. "Would you care for some tea?" asked the Dalek, carrying a tray of tea and biscuits on it's sucker arm. Amelia and Rory shook their head, confused. Then walked over to Bracewell. "We need to see the Ironside blueprints." said Rory, looking at Bracewell. "Tom wants to take a look at them."<p>

"And he has the authority to do that?" asked Bracewell, looking at Rory. Rory nodded and Amelia said "Yeah, he has. Just give us the blueprints!"

* * *

><p>Tom walked into the main room, to find Winston talking to a Dalek. "Get me some tea." he said, to the Dalek. The Dalek moved it's eye stalk up and down, as if nodding, then glided towards Tom. Who stopped it. "What do you want?" asked Tom, looking the Dalek in it's eyestalk. "You must have a purpose."<p>

"Our purpose is to help England win the war." said the Dalek, looking at Tom, who just shook his head. And said "Don't try that with me, Dalek. It won't work."

"We are the Ironsides." replied the Dalek, looking at Tom, it's eyestalk glowing brighter. "We were built to serve England."

"Don't give me that!" snapped Tom, getting angry. "You're a Dalek! You're the most evil being in this universe! SO DON'T GIVE ME THAT!"

"Tom, if you're going to shout at our secret weapon..." started Churchill, only to get glared at by Tom. "You're not the boss of me, Churchill!" he snapped, something clicking inside him. "Wait a minute, I'm so stupid!" He ran out, shouting "RORY! AMELIA!"

* * *

><p>Amelia was holding a pile of blueprints in her hands, Rory was looking at them. "You're so sure that these are the right ones?" he asked, confused. Amelia nodded and said "These are the ones that he gave me."<p>

"Do they show these Ironside things though?" asked Rory, looking at the pile. "That one shows a spitfire."

"Good, just what I needed." said Tom, appearing out of nowhere, and taking the blueprints from Amelia. "Have you seen Jack around? I need to ask him something."

"We haven't seen him since earlier." said Rory, sighing. "What do you need him for?"

"I need to ask him about a certain Prime Minister." replied Tom, sighing. "Don't worry about it, just come with me. We're going to the war room." Rory and Amelia nodded, and the three of them walked off. Tom stopped one of the soldiers at the side, and told him "Tell Churchill to meet me in the war room. With Captain Jack Harkness and Dr. Bracewell."

"Right away, Sir." replied the soldier. Tom looked at him and said "Less of the sir, the name's Smith. Tom Smith." before walking off, the blueprints in hand.

* * *

><p>He scattered them across the war table, after clearing the room. Amelia and Rory were stood behind him. "What are you planning?" asked Amelia, frowning. "I hope you're not gonna do anything stupid."<p>

"I always do something stupid." said Tom, sighing. "Just ask Jack. Since he doesn't seem to trust me yet."

"But what about the stuff with Prisoner Zero?" asked Rory, confused. Tom frowned and said "A future Jack. One that trusts me." Rory nodded, just as Jack and Churchill walked in. Followed by Bracewell, and a Dalek. "Get that Dalek out of here!" said Tom, without looking up from the blueprints in front of him. Bracewell looked at him and said "They are my body guards." Tom looked up, and pulled out his Quark Gun. "You don't need a body guard." he said, sternly, before shooting the Dalek in the eyestalk. "Now make it leave!" Bracewell nodded, and whispered something to the Dalek, who was trying not to shoot at Tom. Tom looked around, and saw Jack glaring at him. "Your Dad would never have done that."

"He was gonna kill the Daleks with a delta wave." replied Tom, looking Jack in the eye. "How is that different?"

"He was trying to save Planet Earth." said Jack, matter-of-factly. Tom scoffed and said "So am I." before turning to Churchill. "Now, there's a ship somewhere in space, beaming a signal. Trying to create a time corridor."

"Can they do that?" asked Jack, confused. Tom just ignored him and continued "That's why I'm late, the time corridor created the time distortion that the TARDIS got caught in."

"So, these Ironsides are dangerous?" asked Churchill, confused. Tom nodded and said "I'll show you." before turning to Bracewell. "I'm sorry, but you need to get that Dalek back in here."

"Are you mad?" asked Jack, looking Tom in the eye. Tom looked at him and said "Yes." before turning away, to Amelia and Rory. "Amelia, Rory, go with Jack and Bracewell, you'll be safer."

"I'm not going." replied Amelia, adamant. "I'm staying with you."

"NO!" snapped Tom, scaring Amelia. "YOU WILL GO WITH JACK!" She looked at him, tears in her eyes. He looked at her, and sighed. "Sorry, I just don't want you seeing me get hurt. It'll break your heart." he said, sitting on the table. His head in his hands. "I'm so sorry."

"Come on you two." said Jack, understanding Tom. "I think... I think I will trust his guy with my life." Tom looked up, and smiled weakly. Before getting off the table as the Dalek with the broken eyestalk was guided in by Bracewell. Tom lent over to Churchill and whispered "Don't make a noise, it can't see you." before watching Bracewell leave. Tom walked over to the Dalek and slapped it's ear domes. "Dalek, what's your purpose?" he asked, calmly. The Dalek tried to turn it's eyestalk to Tom's voice, but couldn't. So just said "Our purpose is to serve the British Army."

"Not that purpose." snapped Tom. "YOUR REAL PURPOSE! I'm the only one in here! Your scanner is down, I made sure of that! TELL ME YOUR REAL PURPOSE!"

"EXTER-MIN-ATE!" shouted the Dalek, before firing a laser beam at Tom. It hit, but Tom managed to stay standing, and he let out a manic grin. "Ow, that hurt!" said Tom, taking his Quark gun from the table. "Take this, Dalek!" He fired, and the Dalek exploded. Tom turned to face Churchill and said "See, they're evil." before placing his Quark gun away and rummaging through the Dalek remains. "But with this stuff, I can track the Dalek ship." He grinned and pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver. "Winston, get Jack and my friends back in here." he said, before adding "And please, keep Bracewell busy." Churchill nodded, and walked out. Barking orders to the soldiers placed outside the room.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Tom had built a scanner, using bits and pieces from his pocket, the Dalek and one of the blueprints that Bracewell had given him. Jack had helped, while Rory and Amelia had sat at the back, bored. "Jack, Vortex Manipulator." said Tom, once he had finished the scanning. Jack looked at him and said "Can't you use the TARDIS?"<p>

"No way." replied Tom, looking at Jack. "The Daleks will have the TARDIS and me then, this way, they only have me. And the TARDIS can take Rory and Amelia home."

"You not expecting to make it out alive or something?" asked Jack, confused. Tom looked at him, solemnly, then held his hand out. Jack placed the Vortex Manipulator in his hand and frowned. Before ushering Rory and Amelia out of the room. Tom soniced the Vortex Manipulator, and typed something into it. Then said "It's been a good life." before disappearing. Amelia looked at the spot where Tom had been, and a tear fell. "Come on, let's get you back to the TARDIS." said Jack, frowning. He placed his hand on her shoulder, and led her off. Rory followed.

* * *

><p>Amelia, Jack and Rory walked into the TARDIS, slightly sad. The TARDIS seemed to sense this, because she wasn't as bright. She moaned, and Jack stroked it. "It'll be alright." said Jack, softly. "He'll be fine."<p>

"You know that?" asked Amelia, trying hard not to cry. Rory had his arm around her, comforting him. Just as the scanner turned on. "Oh, beautiful." replied Jack, trying to smile. "She's relaying the CCTV footage on the ship." Sure enough, there was a picture of Tom standing in front of the Daleks on the scanner. He was pacing the floor, while Daleks kept shooting at him. But missing. He had done something to them...

* * *

><p>"Alright, Daleks." said Tom, pacing up and down while the Daleks shot at him. "Just stop shooting. You're gonna keep missing." The Daleks stopped and one of them glided forward. "What you are doing here..." started Tom, looking the Dalek that had stepped forward in the eye, placing his hands in his pockets. "Is illegal on many levels. But you don't really care that much, I can tell."<p>

"You are correct." replied the Dalek, emotionless. "We do not care for your planet's pathetic laws."

"Not the planet's laws." replied Tom, calmly. "The laws of the Shadow Proclamation."

"We do not care." replied the Dalek, again. Tom nodded and said "Thought you wouldn't." before taking his gun out of his pocket. "Your primitive weapon will not damage the Dalek race." said the Dalek, in a manner that could be likened to scoffing. "It is useless."

"Yeah, yeah it is." replied Tom, smirking, before throwing it onto the floor. Then taking his Sonic out of his pocket. "But this isn't." He aimed it at the camera, and pressed the button on it.

* * *

><p>In the TARDIS, suddenly sound surrounded the place. Jack jumped up off the chair he had been sitting on, and smiled. "Oh, he's clever." he said, smiling. Amelia and Rory looked at Jack, confused. Just as a Dalek said "You have done nothing to the mainframe."<p>

"You think so?" asked Tom, his back to the camera. Before adding "I'm pretty sure a Captain would disagree." Captain Jack grinned and just shook his head in disbelief. "Because..." continued Tom, pacing in front of the Dalek. "A certain Captain would know exactly how to combat you. With my friends... and a Spitfire."

"There was a Spitfire blueprint in that pile we picked up earlier!" said Rory, smiling. Jack grinned and said "Come on you two, we need to get those blueprints!"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Jack, Amelia and Rory were stood in the room from before. They were looking at the blueprints in front of them. "Spitfires that fly in space?" asked Rory, confused. "We haven't got those."<p>

"Gravity pockets." replied Jack, looking at the plans. "It's amazing."

"Can it work?" asked Amelia, confused. Jack looked at her and said "Yeah. It can."

"It's achievable?" asked Winston Churchill, standing in the doorway. "I never realised... with this technology, we could win the war!"

"Just shut up about winning the war!" snapped Jack, looking at Churchill. "The son of a friend is trapped on a Dalek spaceship, you're not gonna win the war if those Daleks win!" Jack looked at Amelia and said "Amelia, go with Rory and get me some of the TARDIS tools. She'll show you the way."

"Anything to save Tom." replied Amelia, dragging Rory out.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tom stood in front of the Daleks, smiling. "I think my friends down below are starting to catch on with your plan."<p>

"You can't stop us." replied the Dalek from before. "We have a weapon you can not defeat."

"We'll see." replied Tom Smith, calmly. "I have some very good friends."

"Activate the London lights." said the Dalek, looking straight at Tom. He looked at them, then ran to the window. He saw the Earth, and England. Right near the bottom, a speck of light appeared. "You'll kill them all!" he said, angry. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT?" He marched up to the lead Dalek, picking up his gun as he went, and aimed it right at eyestalk. "Turn them off!" he said, anger bubbling. "TURN THEM OFF!"

"And here is the anger of a Time Lord." replied the Dalek, as smugly as a Dalek can be. "You will give us what we want first."

"Which is?" asked Tom, putting his gun down. "What do you want?"

"We want the Doctor!" chorused the Daleks. "We need the Doctor."

"Don't we all." said Tom, under his breath. He looked at the Daleks, then pressed a button on the Vortex Manipulator. "See ya."

"You will watch London burn." said the lead Dalek, "You will be the cause of it."

"No." replied Tom, before disappearing.

* * *

><p>He landed in the room with all the blueprints. "We have to get those Spitfires ready." said Tom, as soon as he landed. He soon pulled out his Sonic, and grabbed a piece of metal from the floor. "We got your Message, Tom." said Jack, looking at Tom. Who was working as if he hadn't gone away. "Why do we need these Spitfires?"<p>

"Because the Daleks have actually brought London onto the German radar." replied Tom, working away. "Winston, we need some scientists in here. And access to Bracewell's lab."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Tom, Jack and a group of scientists, led by Bracewell, had finished making the gravity pockets. And were about to attach them to the Spitfires, when they heard an alarm. "They're coming." said Jack, sighing. "Tom, they need some of the Spitfires to fight the Germans."<p>

"We only need four." replied Tom, walking out with a gravity pocket. Jack took another one and followed. Bracewell had two of the other scientists to carry the others.

* * *

><p>They finished attaching the gravity pockets, and Amelia and Rory stood watching. "Right, Jack, you know how to fly these things, right?" asked Tom, smiling. Jack nodded and said "Was trained when I was in the RAF." just as Winston walked in with four pilots. "Sorry, Winston, I'm going to be flying one." said Jack, seeing the pilots. Winston looked at them and said "But you're not trained..."<p>

"I trained in the RAF. I'm not a Captain because I like the title." replied Jack, smiling.

"It's mostly that, though." said Tom, with a smirk. Winston nodded and said "Go and defeat those Daleks." Jack nodded, and climbed into a Spitfire. Three pilots climbed into theirs. "Keep contact." said Tom, looking at Jack. "I'm gonna grab the old radio in the TARDIS console."

* * *

><p>"They have not attacked." said one of the Daleks, on his ship. "We are victorious!"<p>

"Don't bet on that." boomed Tom's voice, from all the speakers on the ship. "The English aren't known for backing off. A mouse in front of a lion."

"You will not defeat us this time!" cried the Dalek, spinning wildly. "YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT US!"

"Think again." replied Tom's voice, a hint of smugness. The line went dead, and suddenly the ship rocked.

* * *

><p>"Danny Boy to Smith." said one of the Spitfire Pilots. "We have direct line of sight, do we proceed?"<p>

"Proceed, Danny Boy." said Tom, sternly. "Blow them out the sky." he was stood in the main war room, with the radio in his hand. Amelia, Rory and Winston were stood behind him. "Don't go easy on them."

"Order received." said Danny Boy, and the line went dead. Tom fell back into the chair that was behind him, Churchill's chair. "That's my chair, Smith." said Winston, looking at him. Tom looked at him and said "Seriously?"

"Fine." replied Winston, sighing. "I'll be right back, I need to find out if the German's are gone." Tom nodded, and watched Winston walk off. He pressed the button on the radio again and said "Captain, this is Smith. Aim for the glowing light underneath the ship, it's what's keeping the lights on."

"Right away, Tom." came Captain Jack's voice. "Target acquired."

"Good. Come back to Earth now, Spitfire team." replied Tom, smiling. Just as he heard an explosion. He grinned and jumped out the seat. "Amelia, Rory, come on!" he shouted, walking off. Amelia and Rory looked at each other, then followed him.

* * *

><p>They stood in the TARDIS console room, and Tom said "TARDIS, dear, give me a direct link to the Dalek spaceship." The TARDIS groaned, and the screen changed to that of the lead Dalek. "Daleks! Leave this planet's orbit, or I will get the Spitfires to blow you off the Earth." he said, sternly. The Dalek let out what could be described as a robotic laugh, then said "We have a back-up plan. Bracewell... he was just a pawn. A robot. Made by us!"<p>

"So? What does that matter?" asked Rory, confused. The Dalek let out it's 'laugh' again, and said "It is powered by an Oblivion Continuum. Which when detonated..." A Dalek in the background placed his sucker arm onto a piece of equipment. It swished and the Dalek in front of the camera said "You have three Earth minutes to save your precious planet." Tom looked at it, in shock, then pressed a button on the console, as he heard the Dalek barking the order to activate the Time Corridor. They'd be long gone by the time he finished saving the world. He frowned, and ran out the console room.

* * *

><p>He ran into the Spitfire room, with Captain Jack and the other pilots. Tom pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver, and aimed it at Bracewell, who fell onto the floor, his breast opening to reveal a robotic control panel, with a big countdown. "Well, that's not good." said Jack, looking at Tom. "What is that thing?"<p>

"It's an Oblivion Continuum." replied Tom, looking at Bracewell. "I'm so sorry, but you're a robot."

"I am not, I am a perfectly normal human being!" argued Bracewell, confused. Tom frowned and said "You think..."

"I KNOW!" snapped Bracewell, before looking down at his body. "Or not. What am I?"

"A robot." repeated Tom, sighing. "Made by the Daleks, to make sure they managed to get onto this planet. For some reason."

"No, I have memories..." replied Bracewell, looking at Tom, reaching for his coat. "I'm human. I know it." He said that, just as Amelia and Rory walked in. "What's going..." started Amelia, looking at Tom. Before spotting Bracewell. Tom whispered something into her ear, and she smiled. Then said "Hey, Bracewell, what was your family like?"

"My parents..." he started, with a smile. "They ran this post office, I knew everybody that came in. Oh and the cherry tree nearby, I spent as much time as I could there... it was amazing."

"And the war?" asked Rory, getting what Amelia and Tom were doing. Bracewell, frowned and said "The war? The trenches were horrible places... all that death... and then my parents..."

"They what?" asked Tom, hoping it would work. The countdown was nearing it's end. Bracewell looked at him, and said "They died just before I came back from the war. I didn't get to say goodbye." Tom looked at the countdown, it was still going. And he had no idea how to get it to stop. This wasn't working. "Hey, Bracewell, have you ever been in love with somebody you shouldn't?" asked Amelia, smirking. Bracewell's face changed, and the countdown slowed. "Dorabella... Oh, Dorabella."

"Who's this Dorabella?" asked Tom, smiling. "Is she cute?"

"More than cute." replied Bracewell, blushing. "She was the love of my life, before the war..."

"What did you used do with her?" asked Jack, catching onto the plan. Bracewell replied with "We used to sit underneath the cherry tree, holding hands... the normal things."

"Did you ever..." said Tom, smirking. Bracewell looked at him, and blushed. "Once or twice."

"Oh, good on you." replied Tom, grinning. Just as the countdown fizzled out. "Brilliant, we've done it!" said Tom, jumping up. He helped Bracewell up, and soniced him. "There, you're free of Dalek power." he said, smiling. "Go and live a normal life."

"But I'm Dalek technology..." replied Bracewell, frowning. "I shouldn't exist."

"Alright, I'll be back in an hour to deactivate you." said Tom, smiling. "Just need to destroy the gravity pockets. You can't have them for another hundred or so years. Actually, it might take me two hours... maybe three." He looked at Bracewell, hoping he would give him a hint. He hadn't. So Amelia said "That should be enough time to, I don't know, find a certain Dorabella."

"Oh..." said Bracewell, getting it at last. "Thank you!"

"No problem." replied Tom, smiling. "I wasn't joking about those Gravity pockets though, I do need to destroy them. They're dangerous technology."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Tom, Rory and Amelia stood in front of the TARDIS, piled up with Blueprints. Winston, Bracewell and Captain Jack were watching them leave. "Jack." said Tom, smiling. "You need to get to Cardiff by tomorrow, you meet up with me."<p>

"Whereabouts?" asked Jack, confused. Tom smiled and said "I'm not saying." Jack laughed and watched Tom walk into the TARDIS, with Rory and Amelia following.

* * *

><p>"So, where do you want to go?" asked Tom, looking at Rory and Amelia. "I mean, we could let the TARDIS decide, but that might not turn out alright..." Rory and Amelia laughed, just as the TARDIS shook. "Actually, we might just call it a night." said Amelia, smirking at Rory. Who was smirking back. Tom rolled his eyes and said "How old are you?"<p>

"We're both fifteen." replied Rory, smiling. Tom just shook his head and said "Then you are not calling it a night. There's no telling what could happen."

"Fine." said Amelia, sighing. "Shouldn't we be chasing the Daleks?"

"Nah, they're long gone. And I know exactly where. I messed with their Time Tunnel." replied Tom, smiling. "I do need to speak to the headteacher at my school..."

"I thought you were too old for school." said Rory, confused. Tom laughed and said "I am, but it's better than being stuck in my house all day with nothing to do."

**And there you go, the end of Victory. Sorry about the rushed ending though, and that 'adventure' with Tom's home town won't happen. It'll be like the TV show, where they skip over a few adventures, to give time for books and other things. I am working on another story involving this universe. It's an SJA crossover as well. Sarah Jane, Clyde, Rani, Gita and Heresh all have roles. As well as Luke and K-9. ;)**


End file.
